Can You See Me?
by thatonecoolkid
Summary: What will happen when love gets in the way of a spy job? Will they love at all costs, even though they could lose their lives in the process? AU. Possible lemons. Rated M for a reason :
1. Ruse

First fic…don't eat me, you can have my lunch money. D:

AU, Kakasaku pairing, maybe lemon later so watch out :D (actually there's almost 0% chance of writing anything with Kakashi in it WITHOUT lemony goodness .)

And of course, I don't own Naruto.

Oh, and if I mess something grammar wise, ask yourself, "Self? Can I understand what she's trying to say?" if the answer is yes, please overlook the error.

R&R

"Kakashi damnit, we are going to be late! Stop reading and let's go! Here I am, thinking we are actually going to be on time for something…" said the very, very pretty redhead dressed in her finest red sheath dress that clung on in all the right places.

"Will you please calm down? I'm right here!" replied Kakashi Hatake, adjusting his mask for about the twentieth time. He was a tiny bit nervous, but he wouldn't show it to anyone. Well at the very least not to his dear friend Mariko Sora. I guess frienemy is probably a better description for our relationship, mused Kakashi, chuckling inwardly.

He walked up to the red haired woman and pulled her close, planting kisses on her shoulders, neck and mouth. Well, he thought, they do say keep your friends close and enemies closer. If Kakashi felt an inch bad for taking advantage of the woman, he squashed it with a thought of what she had done before in the past.

As he and Mariko walked out the door, Kakashi pulled out a beeper and pushed the red button on the device, slipping it into his pocket before she saw it.

"Okay, they're off to the club. Agent Haruno, are you ready to leave?" said a woman's voice into the phone. Sakura Haruno had just gotten into her ultra tight black floor length dress, adjusting where the slit that made it to her thigh was so that she left at least a little bit to the imagination, and tried hard to keep the phone on her shoulder, while listening to the voice of her friend and coworker Ino Yamanaka.

"I'm leaving right now, I will signal him before I begin. Buzz him so I know he's ready." Said Sakura, brushing on the light pink eye-shadow that complimented her pink locks wonderfully. Stepping into her heels, she walked down to the downstairs club, making sure to pitch the room key into the nearest flower pot.

Kakashi walked into the club with the redhead on his arm and headed to the bar where he signaled the bartender for two drinks. The man made the drinks, a gin and tonic for Kakashi, and a cosmopolitan for his date. They sat at the bar, flirting in light tones. She didn't notice that Kakashi ran his hand through his silver hair, making it if possible even messier, right at the moment a beautiful pink haired woman in a black dress walked through the door.

Sakura danced through the crowd to the pounding hip-hop music playing through speakers that seemed like they were everywhere, inconspicuously making her way towards the bar. When she got up to it and ordered a margarita, she saw the person she had been looking for and prepared herself to make the required scene.

"What the hell are you doing here with her Kakashi Hatake?" the pink-ette raged as she stalked towards Kakashi and Mariko. Kakashi looked flustered, and stumbled through an excuse, but was cut off by a loud SMACK as the woman's hand connected with his face.

"You lying, cheating son of a-"began Sakura, inwardly hoping she could get done and out of there very soon. She would rather treat a rotten big toe than deal with making scenes. It was really embarrassing. Shut up and focus! Said inner Sakura in her head.

"Kakashi explain this!" demanded the red haired woman, visibly surprised at this development to her nice quiet evening.

"She's no one I swear!" said Kakashi, stammering. Oh how he hated stammering, it was pointless!

"I'm not anyone, not anymore!" Cried Sakura, grabbing the half finished drink out of the man's hand and surreptitiously dumping it on the front of his suit. She stalked away, glad it was finally over.

After a few minutes, the silver haired man and redhead left the club, and after some fervent apologies to the woman, they went towards Kakashi's room in the hotel.


	2. Jealousy

**Okay, so I fixed up the multitude of mistakes in my last chapter. Thank you those that gave me the criticism. **

**This chapter should hopefully be a bit longer.**

**I don't own Naruto of course.**

"Agent Yamanaka, the scene was set. The target and Hatake are in position in his room. I'll beep you if we need backup." said Sakura into her mouthpiece.

"We will be ready. Don't forget, don't let yourself be seen until you get his signal. Agent Hatake can take care of himself, so don't blow the cover." warned Ino.

"Got it." Said Sakura, kind of pissed because it seemed to her as if Ino thinks she can't do her job. Her biggest pet peeve is people thinking she's incompetent, or underestimating her. But then again, she thought, it _does_ just make me work harder to prove them wrong.

As Sakura approached the room that was right next to Agent Hatake's, she could clearly hear the woman's heavy breathing and small moans coming from right under the door, as if they hadn't even made it far into the room.

Way to be flipping thorough Kakashi, she thought. She wondered why she felt so annoyed that he was so easy-going about this mission. Most of the things they did didn't really involve this type of a seduction mission, so she figured she was just being concerned for her friend. She thought about how she felt, trying to be objective about it, but she was finding it a little hard. She and Kakashi were good friends, since he had taught her how to do this job in the first place. But now that she wasn't his student anymore, their relationship had a different feel to it, almost tense.

She was snapped back to the present by a moan that was significantly louder than the rest. She shoved distracting thoughts to the back of her mind, reminding herself that this mission was too important to screw around on and be distracted. She went into the room with the other room key that she had hidden in the black lace garter she was wearing, which also had a small knife tucked into it.

She walked in, and headed straight to the wall that was adjacent to the room Kakashi and Mariko were in, and discovered a tiny inconspicuous hole in the wall that she could use to watch for the time where she needed to help Kakashi. She recognized Ino's handiwork, because Ino always left the small piece of drywall that she had carved out of the wall on the bedside table so she could plug the hole in the wall back up. Ino might be flighty sometimes, but she thought of the weirdest and smallest details.

Sakura looked through the eyehole, nervously playing with the third room key that was to go to Kakashi's room, so she could easily bust in if things got crazy. As Sakura looked in, detached from the scene in the bedroom, where the Mariko and Kakashi were doing very graphic things, and trying to shut out all of the moaning sounds, which were, to Sakura's surprise, kind of arousing. All the stories were true; Kakashi was definitely…skilled…in that area. Now she was beginning to have a _really_ hard time not paying attention to what they were doing. She imagined how it would feel to have him doing to her the things he was doing to Mariko right now…

She tried desperately to shut out what was going on, but she was having a hard time. Mariko was really vocal, and some of the things she said had Sakura's face turning the same shade of pink as her hair. Only a little while longer, and if the rumors were true, Mariko would wait till Kakashi was asleep, and take advantage of his weakness to ambush and (try) to murder him in his sleep, and then leave.

The agency had gotten reports that this was happening in hotel rooms in several towns in the state of Tennessee.

Sakura had a feeling their contacts hadn't lied. They said this woman would always go out with a new guy for about a month, and then she would buy a new tube of scarlet lipstick at the same store chain every time. When they found the men in the hotel rooms, they would always have a red kiss mark on their temple. Then she would throw the lipstick away in the front area of the hotel, and walk away. So far she was following the pattern perfectly. It was too bad they weren't able to bust her now, they wouldn't be able to until she actually tried something.

They had been there for about a month or so, Kakashi posing as her new boyfriend, and they had been tipped off by another agent who was posing as a new friend in town that she had gone to the store to buy a new tube of lipstick. So they had posed the "scene" as a sort of catalyst for her to act tonight, and they were reasonably sure she would.

Back in the room, Kakashi and Mariko had finished and were lying on the bed, both breathing heavily. Mariko was smoking a cigarette and talking to Kakashi, who was (who guessed it) reading _Icha Icha_, oblivious to what she was saying, nodding and saying yeah every once in a while.

"Kakashi, let's go to sleep? I'm cold and you could cuddle me?" she said in a husky voice. Her cigarette was almost gone, her scarlet lipstick staining it. Tonight's definitely the night, thought Kakashi.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that. Or…" he trailed off, leaving the suggestion to her imagination, and Sakura's.

Oh, he knew it was mean. But he happened to love getting on Sakura's nerves. He knew that she was somewhere watching what was happening, and he couldn't help but imagine her blush creeping onto her face when she watched them have sex. It made him chuckle inside. He started to imagine how she would react to him if he showed her how to really feel good, but had to stop because one, she was his student once upon a time and he really shouldn't be thinking that way, and two, he had missed what Mariko had just said.

"What?" asked Kakashi absently, not looking up from the book he had read too many times to count.

"Oh, never mind. Let's sleep Kakashi. You tired me out." She said, her voice started out with an edge but smoothed out towards the end. Kakashi noticed.

So did Sakura. They both sat there, now positive that tonight was the night. Sakura tensed and watched even more attentively as Kakashi wrapped Mariko in his embrace, lying behind her, and he pretended to sleep while she dozed.

Sakura couldn't help but be jealous.

**So this one was kinda long, but more action to come in the next chapter. : ) **

**Reviews would be wonderful, and thank you to the ones that are already following this story: ) **


End file.
